The Sniper and the King
by Elfgirl23
Summary: HS AU for all the characters. Jim Moriarty is a part of a high class influential family of London. Sebastian Moran is part of a lesser known family and the new kid with no background as to where he came from. Jim has taken an interest in the boy and soon they are thrown into a world of old feuds and secrets. Pairings: Jim/Seb
1. The Invitation

**I've decided to give a fandom other than SPN a try. I recently found this ship on Tumblr and I had to write about them. I hope you like it. The chapters will be short-ish because I will be able to post more frequently that way and keep it moving along at a better pace. (Or at least I hope so.) I own nothing but the storyline. Enjoy!**

As the limo sped down the highway toward his high school, Jim Moriarty checked his email for the tenth time on his phone. There was nothing new to see but it was better than sitting and talking with his father.

The cab was silent. Just as it always was. Mother insisted that his father ride with him to school, bonding time she called it. The most bonding they'd done since she ordered this was exchange friendly hellos and small talk about the weather. Cold and rainy, normal for England; especially in November. Winter would be here soon, snow would make these dreaded rides longer than they already were. Jim wasn't sure he'd be able to survive them.

Perhaps they would be more enjoyable if his dad was interesting. Alas, Jim had been cursed with a coward for a father. What his mother saw in him Jim would never understand. He couldn't even believe he was related to him. Honestly it was embarrassing to be seen with him. The son of one of the most influential women in all of London and her trophy husband. His father may have been a powerful lawyer but he wasn't well known. Not like his leader of a mother. She ran many businesses, not all of them legal. She said one day Jim would grow up to own them and expand their investments. It was his goal in life and so he worked hard in school despite the fact that it all came easily to him.

Honestly, the professors could at least try to make it challenging! They were embarrassing themselves when a seventeen year old was smarter than them. The idiots!

Time passed faster when the driver turned onto the dirt hard packed road that led to his school. Jim admired the well manicured lawns as they passed. The gardeners really did do a good job. The trees and gardens were all drying of course but still looked lovely. He could see students milling about already. Some of them really did try too hard. Instead he focused on the interesting part of the school. The beauty of the gardens wouldn't last much longer. Trees were starting to lose their brilliant colours of fall. He loved seeing the dead trees; they were most beautiful at this point. All afire and dropping the foliage.

His car stopped at the front doors of the looming building and Jim jumped out instantly. His father called a goodbye but Jim ignored him, he refused to acknowledge people below him. This was probably why he didn't have many friends at the school, meaning he truly had none. In all honestly Jim didn't see the reason for friends. Employees, minions maybe. Allies even but friends only made people care. Caring was a weakness. Jim didn't have friends, no one was equal enough to his status and he wouldn't be friends with peasants.

The one person who could possibly be his equal was the stuck up Holmes boy. He matched Jim in intelligence, but that's where it ended. Jim had much higher status than Sherlock Holmes. Despite that Jim made a point of learning all he could about the private boy. Know thy enemy. It had become a small obsession of his. The Holmes boy had started it all. Jim now knew everything there was to know about everyone in the school. Observing, bribing, and determining which sources of gossip were reliable. Any source of information he could find.

It was the only part of his day he enjoyed. It made school somewhat entertaining, dealing with the morons bearable.

Most people ignored him and that was perfectly okay with him. He couldn't bear to talk with someone who couldn't keep up with his brain. Being alone was much nicer. Jim didn't need to communicate with brain dead apes.

People swarmed around the halls as Jim walked to his locker. The marble floor reflected the fancy lights fixtures above him. Columns of marble held the ornate ceiling from crushing them and if he looked up he'd see people walking up in the balconies and stairwells of the floors above. Close to one thousand students attended this school. All of them from rich, influential families and all of them with secrets and scandals to satisfy his curious mind. Nothing was safe from Jim Moriarty.

His locker came into view and Jim groaned inwardly. One of the worst morons at the school stood in front of his locker. Again. Honestly the boy needed to get a life.

Raising himself up to his full height, Jim strode forward. He cleared his throat as he reached his locker. The boy turned his head lazily to look down on Jim. The boy was a good foot taller than Jim. He had dark blonde hair and dark blue eyes to match. His full lips always had a lazy smile on them with a hint of annoyance. He arched an eyebrow at Jim but said nothing. He didn't need to; they had this conversation almost every morning.

Jim put on an annoyed smirk and said "If I didn't know any better I'd think you were obsessed with me Moran."

Sebastian Moran rolled his eyes and stood up straight "You'd like that wouldn't you?" He laughed softly as Jim's face turned angry "Calm down, wouldn't want you to hurt yourself." Moran glanced down the hall and checked his watch "Believe it or not I'm waiting for someone Moriarty. We meet here, their locker is right there." He gestured to the locker beside Jim's. "Just so happens yours is here as well."

Ignoring the idiot, Jim pushed past him and went to his locker. He gathered his books and went to leave but found his path blocked by a shy looking girl and a tall menacing girl who looked like she squashed men for a living with her stilettos. Jim glanced to his left to see Moran standing there with another guy, hand in hand. They weren't paying attention to him and so Jim turned his gaze back to the two girls.

"Can I help you?" He asked, leaning against his locker. This might take awhile.

The shy girl was pushed forward by the tall girl. Jim studied them for a few moments and smiled. He knew them, of course he knew them. He knew everyone. The shy girl was Molly Hooper, they had bio together fourth block. Nice girl, if a little naive. The tall girl was Iren Adler. Jim had learned to be weary of her. She had dirt on most people as well but her methods were much more... Intimate. If he was perfectly honest he admired her. She could be a liable asset in the future.

With a deep breath Molly stammered out "H-Hi, Jim right?"he nodded "Well I, _we _were wondering if you were free next Saturday?"

"I believe I am. Why do you ask?" He said, a smile reaching his lips. She was cute, this Molly Hooper. Perhaps not useful at the moment but her intelligence couldn't be argued. She was one of the top students in their class and many of her other classes. Yes one day he could probably use her.

Molly glanced at Irene who gave her an urging look. The mouse of a girl looked back at him "Would you, maybe, like to come to a party? At my place? There's going to be a lot of people there .it'll be fun." She smiled eagerly and Jim smiled warmly at her. She blushed under his gaze but managed to keep eye contact.

Impressed Jim decided to give the girl a chance, "I'd love to. What time?"

Joy spread over her face and she handed him a slip of paper. On it was her address, time, date and what he presumed was her cell number. "My place can be difficult to find so if you get lost just call me." Jim nodded and she waved goodbye as Irene dragged her away.

Jim rolled his eyes and tucked the paper into his pocket. A party should be more fun than spending an evening with her parents. They could be so dull at times. Unable to keep the smile from his face he turned to leave. Moran stood there alone now, his face blank of emotion save a small twinkle of joy in his eyes.

"Where's your friend?" Jim asked, pretending to be uninterested. People tended to speak more when they didn't think anyone was paying attention. He held his books close to his chest, keen to hear new gossip.

Moran raised an eyebrow "I didn't know you cared."

"I don't know." Jim replied, hiding his confusion. "Just trying to be friendly."

"Well don't, it's a bad look for you." Moran said and pushed Jim out of the way. His long legs striding down the hall with confidence.

Jim watched him leave until he turned the corner and disappeared around the corner. Of all the people in the school it was Moran that Jim knew the least about. It was the reason Jim hated him so much. The boy was very secretive and no one knew anything about him. Perhaps it was time Jim talked to his friend. Jim had only caught a glimpse of him but recognized the boy as Eric Rowles. A not very interesting boy. A good student but not particularly extraordinary. He was well liked and people only had good things to say about him. Dull. Why would the very interesting Sebastian Moran want to be associated with the very uninteresting Eric Rowles? The plot just kept getting more and more interesting.

He headed off to his first class and felt his mind slip into its normal auto pilot mode. School was always the same so Jim hardly ever had to think. He went through the whole day like that; when the final bell ringing awakened his brain and began to focus again. Jim glanced down at the notepad in front of him and blinked in surprise. All over the page were the words "Sebastian Moran." Jim stared at the page and groaned. This wasn't the first time this had happened but it had to be the beginning of the end. The only reason he was fascinated with Moran was because he was a mystery, no other reason.

Jim gathered his English books (Which was truly a pointless class) and hurried down the hall to his locker.

Kids surrounded him and jostled him as he rushed. He wanted to get out of here as fast as possible. The noise in the hall was at the highest register it could be. It was almost impossible to hear himself think.

His locker was surrounded with students but none that interested him. All of them an open book to him. All of them were boring. To be fair to the stupid students, there weren't many interesting people at the school to begin with. All their scandals and secrets were petty and stereotypical. Still they were enough to ruin any big household. That's all that mattered really.

With all his homework and necessary supplies in his bag, Jim left the school. He walked out into the cool fall sun and squinted. It may have not been warm but it was still much too bright. He grabbed a pair of sunglasses from his bag before heading out heading out into the chaos that was the courtyard.

Students chatted with their mates, goofing off. Trying to seem cool to the peers around them. Fake, all of them were fake. Two faced and fake. Trying to be someone they weren't to impress people who couldn't give two shits about them.

Jim's face turned into his normal scowl as he searched the overcrowded parking lot for his ride. When he couldn't find the familiar black limo he frowned in annoyance. He'd have to talk to mother about the tardiness of Maxwell. This wasn't the first time he'd been late.

Angry he scuffed the ground with his black shoes. They were the new ones from Paris according to mother. He couldn't see much difference in the design but the fit was much more comfortable than last season's. As he stared at his feet a shadow was cast over his foot and Jim glanced up into the grinning face of Moran.

He didn't say anything at first. Just stared at him with an almost hungry look in his eyes. His jacket was striped black and dark orange and a pair of dark jeans hugged his hips and legs. It was insanely distracting and Jim had to force himself to keep his eyes on Moran's face. Moran stuffed his hands into his pockets with a playful smirk as he watched Jim.

Jim glared at him, tried to move around the tall boy but Sebastian side stepped into his path. The stupid smirk still dancing across his lips. Letting out an exasperated huff, he squinted at him from behind his glasses "What do you want?" He asked angrily.

Sebastian shrugged "You're going to Molly's party this weekend right?"

Jim nodded, confused as to what Moran was getting at.

"See you there then." Moran said and turned on his heel walking away down the path.

He watched him go, squinting in even more confusion at the tall boy's retreating back. Jim really couldn't understand him. He was the greatest mystery to ever walk the earth. The one code he'd never been able to break. Perhaps the party would give him the opportunity to crack Sebastian Moran. 

**A/N: Please don't hate on me for making Molly shy. I know she's a badass, but in high school I see her being a little more shy. If you disagree I'm sorry. Please review and let me know if you liked it. I would love to know if this story is worth continuing **


	2. The First Encounter

**Here is the next chapter! I own nothing but the storyline and I hope you all enjoy! **

Yes Jim's obsession with wanting to know about everyone had started with finding out about Sherlock Holmes. Surprisingly the boy had been easy to crack. Despite how closed off he acted, Holmes was truly an open book. It's the reason he'd moved on to other targets; discovering the dirty little secrets of every single person.

Then Sebastian Moran had come to the school. The suave, sexy and independent Moran.

The first time Jim had met the boy it had been the first time not a single clue as to who he was revealed itself to him. The boy was completely closed book so to speak. The exact opposite to his original interest! Jim even researched his family but little to nothing came up to indicate who they were. They were a British family; good money as far as Jim could tell, but Moran never wore clothes or acted in a way that supported the claim. It was positively infuriating.

Moran enrolled in the school the year before. In his junior year. Jim already knew everything on everyone, he remembered being eager for some fresh meat. Even the teachers hadn't been safe from his grasp. Whether they knew it or not they were all under his thumb.

Until he'd shown up.

Jim remembered walking down the halls. He was in his usual mind set of annoyance, autopilot having set in. The halls were empty, everyone else in class or outside eating their lunches. It was his lunch block at the time and made a point of avoiding contact with anyone else. For the first tine Jim didn't get his way.

He'll never know how, out of all the space in the hall, Moran managed to crash into him. It was a chance Jim didn't argue a bout with the fates though. If it hadn't been for that day, he'd still believe the world was full of dull, stupid apes. The wonderful Sebastian Moran had changed all of that.

Moran knocked Jim to the floor, along with himself, when he crashed into him. The sudden motion had jarred Jim from his auto pilot state. Moran's voice stammered an apology and Jim began to snap an insult at him, both died in their throats as their eyes met. Jim stared into Moran's dark blue eyes; he felt his mind go into hyper drive trying to read him. Nothing came to him though. Only a silence so loud that Jim almost didn't want it to end. It was so peaceful compared to the usual rattle he heard.

"Who are you?" He'd said instead.

The other boy raised his eyebrows "Normally people apologize when they knock people to the ground."

"You're the one who hit me." Jim pointed out "Now tell me who you are!"

"Why should I tell you?"

It had been a good point. Jim realized the boy really had no reason to tell him his name. Most students at the school didn't know each person by name. This was different though, Jim wasn't sure how or why but it just was.

Thinking fast on his feet he replied "Because I'm going to find out what it is either way. Whether you tell me or I go to the administration for it." He wasn't used to people denying him what he wanted. Jim was lucky he was a fast thinker.

The boy laughed then, a sound Jim was nowhere close to forgetting. He'd stood and offered his hand down to Jim "Moran, my name is Sebastian Moran."

"Thank you." Jim said, filing the name into a new folder "I will see you around I suppose." He then pushed past Moran and hurried down the hall.

After that meeting Jim couldn't rest until he knew everything about the Moran family. He was still incredibly frustrated with how little he'd been able to uncover.

It was like the family didn't exist! Naturally this only made him all the more wonderful. The one source Jim hadn't used was the links he had with his mother. She could have gotten him all the information he could have ever wanted. However, he felt that it would be best if Mother didn't know about Sebastian. Jim had learnt to trust his senses, no matter how ridiculous they seemed.

Of course he could have hacked the systems easily; he just needed the opportunity to do so. It wasn't that simple though. His mother kept the computers on lock down in her office. All he could access was his own laptop, but that didn't have the files or programs he needed.

Jim could remember after that meeting he'd being sitting in his room, waiting for his mom to leave. She hadn't left her office since he got home. Normally he wouldn't think anything of it but she hadn't even come say hello to him and her door was closed tightly. Her office was never locked. She always left it open in case her family needed her. She usually worked from her office downtown but there were days when she couldn't be bothered to go in.

He'd been secretly hoping that she wouldn't be home when he got there but the universe was against him.

When his mom finally called that she was going out it was close to midnight. She locked her office when she left, a code instead of a key and lock. Jim didn't want to risk setting off an alarm and having his mom ask questions so he'd left it alone. He hadn't had a chance to satisfy his curiosity since then. A whole year later and then Moran family was still locked to him.

Jim was almost ready to give up, but he never let a task he set himself to slide. He wasn't one to give up once he decided he wanted something. Jim Moriarty was many things but a failure was not one of them.

It was later that present evening that he finally had his chance to try and discover anything. His parents decided on a whim that they needed a romantic night out. Jim was left alone in the giant house with only the staff for company and the thankfully the office door unlocked. His mother must've been so rushed that she forgot all about it. Jim certainly wasn't complaining this was the chance he'd awaited for so long. If he wasted this he'd never forgive himself.

When he heard the door slam shut he jumped from his chair and crept to the office. The door was half open and from inside he could see the glow of artificial lighting.

Excitement grew inside him as he entered. No one bothered him as he walked in and closed the door firmly behind him. Jim wasn't about to take any chances at being caught.

Sitting himself down in the big chair he grabbed the mouse and slid over to the files. The folders were clear to access; his mother had truly been lazy today! Unless of course she wanted him to see this. She always seemed to know his plans. No matter how well he thought he hid them.

Checking over his shoulder he looked back at the bright screen and brought up her search engine. He typed in "Moran" and hit the enter button. An hourglass came up and then a request for a pass code. Jim groaned and sat back. Time to see if he was as smart as he thought he was.

His mother wasn't a very sentimental person so the code wouldn't have to do with family. Besides she tried to keep work and family separate. She was a little self-absorbed. Being in a high place of power could do that to a person. He took a chance and typed in his mother's birthday date.

_Code Denied._

Sighing he went back to his thinking. So she wasn't that self-absorbed. It wouldn't be anything with her personal life then. Knowing his mother she would choose something that no one would think of. Something that would trip up even the best hacker who tried to crack her system. Jim would have to think like his mother, he'd have to be smarter than her.

Easy. He'd always been the smarter one in the family. Taking a breath he tapped a second code into the box.

Blood and Honour. The words his mother always repeated when she was stressed. When family needed help, whenever times of trouble came up. It was her own personal mantra. Words that she seemed to live her life by. Hesitantly he pressed the enter button and held his breath.

_Code Accepted._

A list of folders came up, all of them having to do with the Moran family. It was like Christmas! Everything he wanted wrapped up in a pretty little virtual bow. He clocked on a file marked "Moran family history." Might as well start at the beginning.

Inside the folders included family trees, documents of immigration records, war files and permits of land and weapon owner ship. From what he read here he realized that the other documents he'd read had been forged and nothing he thought he knew as true. The truth was right here, staring him in the face. He clicked on of the folders and read.

_"After the family came over from Germany during the Second World War, close tabs have been kept on their movements. We've monitored their progress here in the UK. They are still target A but pose no immediate threat. A family from a lone of snipers and military background must especially be under close watch. They were a big asset to the Axis-Powers during the war. It is still unknown if they continue to work for people who can afford their talents. Details to be added when more information has been gathered."_

Jim sat there stunned. This was more than he ever thought he'd find. The mysterious Moran came from a great family. A bad family, but a great one. Almost as great as his. He'd assumed that when he knew the truth he'd be done with Moran. Oh how wrong he'd bee. Sebastian Moran had become his new favourite. He was the most fascinating person Jim had ever encountered.

Leaning forward eagerly he clicked on a family tree. All the names he saw displayed were names he knew. All of them well known and respected soldiers or killers. Not that there was much of a difference of course. Little Sebastian was the last in lime at the moment. On the tree the only family that was still alive. Nicole and Patrick Moran and their son Sebastian. Everyone else was dead. How they died wasn't stated but Jim had a good idea as to what happened.

It appeared their families weren't very fond of each other. A lot hate in what he was reading. How wonderful. He wasn't surprised by that fact. His family had many enemies. This seemed like more than a simple dispute though. This seemed to be hatred that traced back to the dark ages! It was so exciting!

He read a few of the other files before he heard one of the staff calling his name. He cursed softly and cleared the history, logging out of what he was looking at. Jim jumped out of his chair, moving silently over to the door. He peered out through the window, seeing no one he slipped out and left the office exactly how he found it.

Back in his room he sat on his bed, ignoring the homework that sat in his bag.

Of all the evidence he'd found there was only one thing he was positive about. Sebastian Moran had left a very large imprint on him, and it wasn't going anywhere no matter how hard he tried to deny how he felt. Saturday's party was going to be very interesting.

With a smirk he decided he didn't need to do homework today. He was too distracted to try and focus in on it. Instead he ate his dinner which is what he'd been called for, and went to sleep with a smile on his lips.


	3. The Party

**Sorry this one took so long. School has been just awful. End of the year exams and all that. I got this chapter done though and I made it a little longer to make up for the wait. I hope you are all enjoying it so far! I actually have a fixed plan for this story so inspiration shouldn't be an issue. *fingers crossed* Anyway please review and tell me what you think! Enjoy! I own nothing but the storyline**

Throughout the rest of the week Jim never saw Moran again. He was never waiting for Eric by his locker nor wandering the halls. Jim began to wonder if he'd disappeared off the face of the earth. He became concerned about his whereabouts. It wasn't like Jim not to know where all the students were at every moment.

It go to the point that by Friday after school Jim became so desperate he considered talking to Rowles about Moran. Luckily he was saved from having to sink to that level.

He stood outside the school on Friday, waiting for Maxwell who, once again, was late. He'd talked to his mother about this but she had shrugged it off saying it didn't to learn patience. Jim may have needed lessons in patience but this was just torturous! His complaints fell on deaf ears though. He had to tough it out and make the best of the situation.

The sun shone coolly down on the students in the courtyard. Jim shivered and pulled his sweater closer around him. He'd have to start bringing warmer jackets soon. He could almost smell the looming snow in the air. Winter was so disgusting.

Jim checked his watch and groaned. If Maxwell wasn't here by now he wouldn't be here for awhile. He took a seat on a bench close by and kept a sharp eye on the entrance to the parking lot.

Tomorrow was the party. He had a plan to confront Moran; he would reveal that he knew everything about him. Usually Jim wouldn't flaunt his knowledge but he wanted to see Moran's cocky smile disappear from his face. He needed to show the tiger who was really in charge here. There would be respect coming from the boy from now on. It was time for Moran to learn his lesson.

"You seem to be thinking hard there." Moran said above him.

Jim looked up and frowned. Millions of questions and thoughts swarmed in his head. He refused to ask any of them. He wouldn't give Moran the satisfaction of knowing Jim had been thinking about him. That obnoxiously was plastered on his adorable mug. Jim would've stood if it would have made a difference. Moran was taller than him no matter if he was sitting or standing and so always hovered above him. Jim hated that. There was nothing, sadly, nothing he could do about it.

Jim crossed his arms and said in a stuck up tone "I was in fact. Were you raised in a barn Moran? It's rude to interrupt people!"

Moran stared down at him in amusement "You're cute when you're angry." He stated nonchalantly but Jim blinked in surprise and clenched his jaw. He was determined not to blush in front of him. Moran took a seat beside him, not noticing Jim's reaction "You still going tomorrow?"

"Why do you care?"

Moran shrugged "If you're there maybe I'll be entertained."

"What's the point of going if you think it'll be dull?" Jim asked suspiciously. He moved over the slightest away from Moran. Silently hoping didn't notice. "Don't you have better things to do than go to somewhere you don't really want to?"

Another shrug. This boy must have a small vocabulary if he spoke in these infuriating gestures. The Moran family had really gone downhill since they'd been mostly destroyed. His parents must be so disappointed.

The boy looked at him slowly and said "Because sometimes mundane is nice. A change from the chaos of everyday life." Wit that he stood and walked away without another word.

Jim watched him go, Moran's hair lifting in the light breeze that passed through the courtyard. Maybe he wasn't as big an idiot as he originally thought. Jim repressed a shiver as he reluctantly refocused on the parking lot. When he saw his car he dashed over to it. He just wanted to be out of there. The Moran boy was not mysterious anymore, he was dangerous. Jim had always believed it was better to be occupied. That way you'd never be bored. Now he wasn't so sure, Jim hated being uncertain. It left room for error and such mistakes were simply not an option. It wasn't an option with him, nor his family. They were the best of the best after all. His mother would be mortified if Jim was anything but perfect. Top class and ready to take over the family business.

There was no way Jim would let a loose cannon like Moran take that away from him. His family was nothing. Jim refuse to be dragged down into that Hell of a world. It had gotten to the point where Jim had to learn how to repress his emotions. Usually this wasn't an issue, so why was it he wanted to talk and be around Moran? If it wasn't simple curiosity about his past as Jim had suspected... Then what? 

The next evening Maxwell drove Jim to the address Molly had given him. She'd been telling the truth when she'd said it was complicated to find. Maxwell had trouble and was going to give up when Jim saw the flashing lights around the next corner. He signalled his driver to simply follow them and they pulled up in front of it. Jim got out of the car and told Maxwell he'd call him later. As Maxwell drove away Jim took a deep breath and entered the house.

Molly Hooper's house was large but nothing like his. It was furnished modestly and Jim was sure it was a lovely home when there wasn't bodies writhing around it. Loud music boomed from speakers somewhere in the house and people danced pressed against each other in the main room; which had been cleared away of all furniture to make space for them.

Jim made his way through the mass of people. He entered the kitchen and snagged a red cup. Silently he prayed someone had spiked it. If he was to get through this without killing someone he would need to be drunk.

Sebastian had been wrong about one thing; this was not going to be a boring party.

He snatched a jumbo shrimp from a platter as Molly came bouncing over. She grinned at him and said "You came!"

"I said I would didn't I?" Jim replied with an indulging smile.

She smiled shyly and swirled the cup in her hand, "Yeah you did...Oh! I almost forgot!" She hiccupped before continuing "Sebastian said to tell you to meet him by the staircase when you got here."

Jim smirked "That's quite the message Miss Hooper."

She went a dark red and giggled happily "Even drunk my brain works perfectly."

He laughed and patted her shoulder amiably. He pushed past her gently, searching for the staircase. The music blasting from the speakers made it difficult to focus but Jim managed to find his way through the sweaty bodies occupying the dance floor. Jim avoided bumping into them as best he could. He jumped out of the way as a drunk girl crashed into him with an absent minded grin.

Jim tossed her gently back into the writhing bodies and got out of the fray. He found the staircase and Sebastian leaning against it. He looked to be talking up a junior, a Philip Anderson. A skittish boy who thought he knew everything. Jim rolled his eyes every time he opened his mouth. At the moment Moran was smiling politely as Anderson talked his ear off about some boring subject that didn't have any importance.

"Molly said you were looking for me." Jim said, interrupting Anderson mid-sentence.

Moran looked over at him with a grin. He turned his back on Anderson and Jim watched the boy huff and stalk away. "Yeah I was. I told you, I want to be entertained."

Jim grinned and leaned on his hip, hand resting there lazily "And... What makes you think I can help with that?"

"You already have." Moran replied, eyeing Jim up and down. He ran his tongue glided over his teeth, that cocky grin coming back onto his face.

He watched Moran move so he stood in front of Jim. He towered over Jim but for once it didn't anger him. Jim was used to people being taller than him. It was one of the reasons he made sure he was smarter than everyone. Jim felt himself squirm the slightest under Moran's gaze. Desperately wishing to break the tension he said "Want a drink?"

"Looks like you already have one." Moran pointed out with an amused grin. He crossed his arms loosely over his chest "But yes that'd be great."

Jim nodded slowly and led the way back to the table. While he grabbed Moran a cup he felt strong arms wrap around his waist. He stiffened and looked at Moran over his shoulder. The boy was grinning down at him. That cocky grin of his that drove Jim insane. What did he have to be so confident about? Did he think that just because he was cute that Jim would bend to his will?

He cleared his throat and Moran dropped his arms instantly. At least the boy knew his manners. Jim handed him the cup and took a sip from his own. Moran kept his eyes locked on Jim as he drank. His top lip slipping over the rim of it. Jim shifted on his feet uncomfortably and debated walking away. But no, he had to gloat to Moran about his past. Find out more information. Show this cocky German boy who was really in charge.

"You look uncomfortable." Moran noted with a raised eyebrow. "Should I leave?"

Jim shook his head "I'm not uncomfortable, I'm curious." _Yeah that makes sense. _He thought sarcastically.

"Curious? About what?"

"What happened to Rowles." Jim said, thinking quickly. It wasn't exactly a lie He was curious as to why suddenly Rowles was gone. Not completely of course, but Jim never saw them together. It made him cringe to realize he was happy about that. What was going on with him? He never got attached to those he wanted something from. Especially when it was simply information to use as blackmail.

Moran motioned with his head for Jim to follow him. They left the loud house, seeking quiet in the backyard.

The yard was well tended to with brilliant flowers everywhere. Fruit trees stood along the sides of fences that lined the Hooper property. There wasn't any fruit at this time of year but a few rotten ones lay along the fresh green lawn. The air was crisp, a warm breeze blowing through with memories of a forgotten summer. Jim felt the grass give way under his feet as Moran showed him to a couple of lawn chair and a table near the far end of the yard.

It was almost like he'd been here before; which didn't really surprise him. Moran seemed to get along with everyone. There was always some person talking to him at school.

"I figured some privacy and quiet would be welcomed." Moran said simply, taking a seat."

Jim shrugged "it is much nicer." _Okay lame..._ He thought. What had happened to his vocabulary?

Moran didn't notice of the infuriating simple words. He was gazing off into the shadows that the fading light cast over the trees. Jim wasn't used to people making him wait. People understood that when Jim Moriarty asked for something that he wanted it right away. Clear, precise and to the point. He supposed Moran hadn't gotten the memo.

Minutes passed and Jim slowly began to appreciate the dying beauty of the yard. It was real and not posed. The flower beds were proper, the flowers only just starting to die. The Hooper family really seemed to enjoy gardening.

"He wasn't interesting." Moran said after the few minutes. "He was safe and I thought that's what I needed." He shook his head with a dangerous grin "I was wrong I need someone who attracts danger. Someone who won't sit by letting me make all the decisions." After a short paused he continued "I've been raised to be a soldier. Soldiers need their orders."

Jim, felt a giant grin spread over his lips "A soldier huh?"

"I figured you already knew." Moran told him "Eric told me you knew everything. He told me to not get on your bad side." Moran leaned forward and took Jim's hands "That's when I knew you wouldn't mind if a little danger were to follow us everywhere."

True, Jim welcomed danger and all the fun that came with every breath he took. And what was fun about lying around in a safe suburban house? He still wasn't sure what Moran was trying to say. He was exasperatingly cryptic. He supposed it made a little more sense now that Jim knew his background. Which reminded him...

"Snipers," Jim said with a lopsided smile "A huge family of snipers."

Moran nodded knowingly "See? I knew you would find it." He releasing Jim's hands he continued "We can have a real conversation now." He crossed his arms over his chest. He reclined gracefully in the chair while his eyes were guarded. To Jim he looked like a tiger ready to pounce.

"What? We've never had one before?" Jim asked with a forced laugh "I always so enjoyed our little conversations in the hallway."

Moran laughed whole heartedly "I know you're smarter than that Jim! Besides, I'm sure you've already thought out exactly what's going to happen here tonight."

So the boy did know who was in charge. That certainly made things easier "Oh you think so?" He said instead. He'd toy with him a little .See how much he was willing to give up without Jim giving any of his personal information up.

"I do. I know so." Moran said confidently "after all you run the school and everyone in it. No one dares to mess with you. They're way too scared."

Jim couldn't help but smile at the compliment. That was just how he liked it. When people knew their place in the world. Jim put his elbows on the table in between them and rested his chin lazily on his folded hands. "You certainly know how to flatter a boy Moran."

"Please, just Sebastian. Moran sounds like a damned delinquent."

Jim rolled his eyes "Well aren't you one anyone?"

Sebastian shrugged with a cheeky grin "Maybe."

"Remind me to stay on your good side too then." Jim said softly with a playful smile. He winked at Sebastian before going on to say "When I read up on your family I couldn't help but notice that you are the only heir. I'm so sorry for your losses."

His face darkened but he stayed pleasant "They all bit the dust before I was born. Nothing interesting, heart attacks and a few car accidents mom always tells me."

At first Jim realized his mom may have kept the truth from him but then he saw the look in Moran's eyes. It was anything but friendly. He knew the truth, he knew it all. Still he didn't see a single shred of blame in his eyes. There was anger yes, but a grim understanding as well.

He obviously understood the sacrifice of war and that death was simply a part of life. Smart boy. It took s strong will not to let your emotions drive you. It was a skill Jim had had to learn at a young age. If he remembered correctly he'd been seven when his uncle was shot. In the middle of a crowded street, they'd been walking in downtown London a week before his birthday. His uncle had come to visit since he was heading out the next day. Jim still didn't know for what but he figured it was something illegal. One minute they'd been laughing happily and the next his uncle had pushed him to the ground as a loud crack resounded through the crowd. It echoed off the buildings, causing people to scream. It had been the first time a family or employee had saved Jim's life by giving theirs. It also hadn't been the last time.

After that day it seemed he'd been a target for snipers all over. He remembered his mother cursing her employees after yet another died to save her son. His father always yelled for hours following each attack. Jim hated when they fought and as much as he hated his dull father it was comforting to know how much he cared, especially at such a young age. As he grew though he realized that caring is a weakness but this was a parent's weakness that couldn't be helped.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Jim said, reaching out and taking Moran's hand comfortingly. It wasn't something he usually offered, but he felt he owed it to the boy.

Sebastian nodded, avoiding Jim's eyes. He squeezed his hand, continuing to gaze off into the distance. His eyes were distant, not really taking in what they saw. Jim wondered if Sebastian was regretting ever coming out to talk with him. He wouldn't blame him if he did.

What he didn't expect was for Sebastian to suddenly stand and pull Jim up with him. He put his hands on Jim's hips. His hands were warm and felt strong resting there. Moran's eyes were focused now, staring in Jim's with a sure glint in them. Jim still couldn't decipher what they were truly saying. For once he didn't mind. Maybe sometimes a little mystery wasn't so bad.

Slowly Sebastian pulled Jim close, sliding his hands around to rest on his lower back. His shirt had slid up the slightest, giving Moran's hands clear access to his bare skin. Their faces were now inches from one another, Moran leaning in close to Jim. Lightly he pressed his lips to Jim's, holding him close.

Jim blinked in surprise, his own hands finding Sebastian's back. He gripped his shirt in his fingers, taking charge of the situation. He pressed closer to the young boy, feeling the warmth from Moran's chest seep into his own thin shirt. Jim opened his mouth the slightest, moving his hands up into Moran's hair.

Moran moaned softly again Jim's lips and moved his hands up Jim's back under his shirt. Jim nipped at the other boy's bottom lip with a grin. He could almost feel the young sniper melting under his fingers. He would never get over the rush he felt when people acknowledged his obvious higher position on the scale.

Staying in control Jim made sure he was the one to break off the kiss. As much as he didn't want to he pulled back. He stared in Sebastian's dark blue eyes, pressing their foreheads together. He did his best to keep the disbelief from his eyes, still not fully believing that had just happened. That the boy standing in front of him had just kissed him. Jim waited for the silence pressing down on them to break. For a bird to chirp or even the wind to rustle the little foliage that was left on the trees. None of that happened. They stood there staring at each other for what felt like an eternity. For the first time Jim was at a loss for words. There wasn't a single word in the English language that was appropriate to what he was feeling.

Sebastian smiled at Jim, not quite showing his teeth but still a comforting sight. He brushed the back of his hand across Jim's cheek and whispered "I've wanted to do that for awhile now."

"Yeah?" Jim asked, his voice breathy "What stopped you?"

The sniper shrugged and curled a strand of Jim's hair around his finger "Not supposed to get close to people." He looked upward with a frustrated sigh "My parents are secretive people with reasons of course but we move so much. I've never been in one place for more than ten years."

Jim nodded, he understood on some scale. His mother wasn't that secretive or that drastic but she still made a point of not telling Jim everything. She only told him bits of information, enough to keep him informed but out of harm's way if he were ever kidnapped. It annoyed him yes but he understood why she did it. Despite her prickly appearance she really did care about her family. It was a weakness and one of them main reasons Jim had decided long ago he didn't need friends. Why he would never have a family of his own.

That of course didn't mean he couldn't have a little fun..

He took Sebastian's hands off his back and whispered "No one needs to know." He leaned forward to kiss him again with a cheeky smirk.

"I'm good with that." Sebastian whispered. He kissed Jim, moving his hands into his hair.

As Jim kissed him he thought, _A little fun won't hurt. This'll be over before the week his up!_


	4. The Moran Family

**Here is the next chapter! I have already started to write out chapter 5 so hopefully now with school done it won't take as long to update. I hope you enjoy this one! And please review what you think! The reviews mean so much and always brighten my day :D I own nothing but the storyline! Enjoy!**

After the party Sebastian watched Jim's driver pull away and speed down the road. He ran his fingers through his blond hair with a sigh. What had he gotten himself into?

The memory of the kiss kept playing in his mind. He could still feel Jim's soft lips on his. The feeling of his hands gripping his body. The boy was incredibly strong despite his small size. Sebastian trailed his thumbs along his bottom lip, remembering what happened after.

When they'd re-entered the house the music seemed louder, the lights brighter. People still swarmed all over, talking loudly over the beating music. It pounded in Sebastian's ears making it difficult to hear the pretty boy in front of him. The two of them had found a corner to themselves by the backdoor. No one bothered them t here but they did receive a few curious glances. Sebastian was sure by this point everyone knew there was something between them.

It was all so perfect.

Sebastian looked down at the ground in guilt. How was he supposed to explain to his parents that he had thing for the son of the family who had destroyed his? Having feelings for the boy was not part of his mission. His parents were going to kill him!

He scuffed his feet and headed off down the dark street. It wasn't a bad neighbourhood, a little quiet perhaps but that only meant it was safe. Sebastian tried to imagine what a safe life would entail but, he found every fantasy he tried to play out only ended in bloodshed. With a family of well known snipers on each side a secure future was impossible. He knew this but it was still a small dream of his. It was the reason he'd tried dating Eric in the first place. Still it hadn't been what he thought it would. Sebastian had been drawn to Jim Moriarty since he'd crashed into him in the hallway that day. The day he realized who the boy was and how much he wanted him.

After that day he'd asked around, finding out everything he could on the boy. Most had been reactions of fear. Others of disdain and hatred. Either way it had only endeared Jim even more to him. People had looked at him in confusion when he'd asked them about Jim. They'd glanced around nervously before answering. The school was afraid of Jim and Sebastian wanted to be right in the middle of his wide web with him.

Sebastian smiled to himself as he walked. Now he had him, or at least tonight he had. Who knew what would happen by Monday. The boy was unpredictable, just what Sebastian wanted. Exactly what he needed even!

To be alert every moment they were together. To have his heart pounding in fear that someone will attack him or Jim. Adrenaline racing through his veins with a handgun in his waistband.

Yes, he wanted to be in danger. It was the way he'd always lived. It kept him alert and on his toes. Ready for anything and everything that meant to do him harm.

He trudged along the sidewalk that was littered with dead leaves. They crunched loudly under his feet and he groaned in annoyance. He really hated fall, it was impossible to move silently with dead foliage lining the sidewalks and roadways.

Silently he sent up a thank you to the universe that his house was so close. He doubted his parents would have let him out so late if they weren't within running distance. Sebastian would've snuck out anyway but having their consent was much easier.

The roads were clear while he crossed them. He kept glancing over his shoulder wearily; being certain no one was following him. Every time he half expected to see someone following at a distance. He was always in a state of constant suspicion. But could he really be blamed for it? He had grown up around snipers who had been shot in the middle of crowds of people. His parents had drilled their suspicion into him. He knew they meant well.

His house came into view and he increased his speed into a run. He gave one more nervous look around before breaking into a sprint up his porch steps. He jumped onto his porch with ease, landing on the sturdy wooden boards; he unlocked the door and closed it quietly behind him.

The lights were all off inside and the long hallway that led to the staircase was bare of anyone. Sebastian frowned with worry at the sight. There was no one, which led him to believe that his parents must be out. He hadn't given them a time that he'd be home after all.

It didn't matter; he'd been able to defend himself since he was eight. He'd been trained to shoot when he turned ten. His parents knew they couldn't always be there so they'd given him the best training they could. It had paid off too. Sebastian had killed over ten people before his fourteenth birthday. People had sent many men to get rid of him. Sebastian had gotten them first.

If anyone tried anything tonight he'd blow their damn brains out. They wouldn't even have time to raise their guns. He was that quick. His father told him that he was the best sniper this family had had since his great grandfather. His great grandfather had been in the Second World War and was said to have killed over a hundred men in battle.

The fact that his father thought he had such talent was what made him certain he could complete his mission. He wouldn't let them down, he couldn't! Too much was riding on it. Of course he'd taken it a little far but Sebastian knew he would be able to keep his feelings in check. Plus this was the only way to gain Jim's confidence! His parents would understand he knew they would. As soon as explained to them why he was doing it.

Sleep hadn't reached his brain yet, so Sebastian entered the living room. He gripped his rifle tightly in his hand. The one he had received for his tenth birthday. The same year he started his intensive training on how to use it. He'd taken to the sport like he'd been using a gun his whole life. The talent was in his blood. It hadn't surprised any of his family that he'd been capable of hitting the target on his first try. Not a bull's eye but at least on the board.

The lock turned loudly and Sebastian snapped to attention. He stood, holding the rifle casually. The weapon had basically become an extension of his arm, he used it so often. He always made sure he had some sort of weapon on him when he went out.

He heard footsteps in the hall, people speaking in low voices. The heavy footfalls told him that their bodyguards were with them. They always wore heavy army boots. His parents came into view and smiled at him warmly.

"Sebastian darling." His mother said, walking toward him. "I hope you haven't been waiting long."

He shook his head "I got home a few minutes ago." His mother smiled wider and engulfed him in her arms. Sebastian could smell her flowery perfume. He tried not to gag and stifled a cough; he gave her a quick hug in return before pulling back.

She tried to make their relationship that of an affectionate mother and her son. Sebastian hated it. He'd much rather she treat him how she treated his father. Cold, respectful, only touching him when the moment called for it. Since he was her only son and heir to the family name, she always made sure he was safe every second of every day. It was tiresome and Sebastian wished she'd just back off. He could live his own life; he'd proved it so many times.

His father just clapped a hand on his shoulder and motioned for him to sit down. His parents took a seat on the firm, rose patterned couch and watched their son sit on the leather chair across from them. Sebastian knew what this would be about; he silently prepared himself for the questions.

There was a few moment of silence before his mother spoke up "Did you see him there?"

"Yes, just like I said I would."

She nodded and glanced at her husband. They sent a silent message to each other before she looked back at him "And? Have you gained his trust? Have you befriended him?"

Sebastian put up a hand to slow her questions "I don't believe I have his full trust. He knows who I am after all. The truth, not the bullshit you put up on the internet." His mother's face turned to an expression of alarm but Sebastian continued before she could interrupt "That being said I have done more than befriend him."

She raised an eyebrow and glanced at his father again. This time his father spoke up "What are you saying son?"

"I'm saying that we are a couple now."

"Are you-Have you lost your mind?!" His mother screeched standing up. "Sebastian you can't get that close to him! He'll discover our plans and they _will_ kill you!"

He smiled at her indulgingly "Mom, I'm not a fucking idiot. I know the limits I can go to. He won't find out what my true intentions are."

"Do not underestimate him," She warned "there's a reason the Moriarty family have survived this long. If Jim is anything like his ancestors he'll be on guard. He'll find what he's looking for if anything suspicious happens." She walked over to him "Be careful my son. If Jim Moriarty realizes what you're doing, you won't live to see another day."

"If I can gain his trust we could take him hostage." Sebastian explained "So far he thinks I'm part of a broken vengeful family. But we aren't broken. I can take down his family, by using him."

A thoughtful expression passed over his mother's features. She turned to face his father. He was lounging lazily on the couch, he gave a slow nod and that was it. His mother looked back at him and smiled cruelly.

"So be it Sebastian. You will get close to the Moriarty boy. Get him alone. When the time is right, well you know what to do." She said cooingly as she fingered his rifle.

"I kill him." Sebastian said softly.

"We'll destroy their family from inside." His mother said while she wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Do us proud Sebastian. Kill the Moriarty boy."


	5. The Date

**Here is the next chapter! I hope you all are enjoying it so far. I am officially all done my tests so that means more free time. Meaning (hopefully) more time to write! **** Sorry this took so long, and I hope you enjoy! Please review if you liked it 3 **I own nothing but the storyline. **

Jim didn't talk to Moran again until Monday. He had stayed in his room all of Sunday, trying to decide if he was truly considering being with Moran. After all he'd always said relationships were stupid and simply a weakness that others could use against you. A waste of time no less. If he was going to be in charge one day he had to be unbreakable.

Then again, he couldn't deny the fact that Moran had managed to get under his skin. That took great skill and he should be rewarded for it. Jim had already told himself it would only last a week. End it when next Sunday came around. Attachments just weren't an option.

At school he found Moran back in his normal place. He was leaning against Jim's locker, that same smile back on his lips. Jim let a smile spread over his own lips; this week was a freebie after all. He didn't have to be cold. He could enjoy it while it lasted.

Sebastian stood up straighter as Jim came over. He pulled him close and kissed him softly. Jim felt his breath leave him as Sebastian pulled back.

"Moriarty." The sniper said with a grin.

Jim stared up at him "What was that for?"

He shrugged "Just saying hello. Plus I missed you."

"You saw me on Saturday." Jim replied curtly "It was two days ago." He opened his locker to gather his books.

Sebastian leaned against the locker next to his, staring down at Jim. "What's your point?" He asked with a side smirk "Am I not allowed to miss you Jim?"

"Only if you have a serious reason." Jim said while slamming his locker closed "No one ever misses me Sebastian." He led the way down the hall. Moran fell into step beside him. His longer legs keeping him a step in front of Jim. "What's your reason then Moran?" He asked, walking faster to keep up with the tall boy.

Sebastian didn't say anything, nor did he look down at Jim. Instead he grabbed Jim's hand as they walked. Jim looked at their interlocked hands in surprise. Was he really willing to be public about this?

"My reason is that I really like you Jim. I want you to be my boyfriend." Sebastian said when they were away from the crowds.

Jim looked at their hands and then up at Moran. He gave the German boy a suspicious look "Why are you being so sappy? So... Forward?"

Sebastian smiled down at Jim, "Is there any other way to tell you that? If there is please do share."

He couldn't think of any. He'd never wondered about how this would happen. How to be asked to be somebody else's. Jim absolutely hated the silence that invaded his mind, whenever he was with Moran. Moran's presence shut his brain down, but what annoyed him the most was the fact that as much as he hated it, Jim also liked it.

"No, I guess not." He agreed after a moment.

Leaning down, Sebastian kissed him again. It was quicker this time and left Jim craving more. Sebastian kept their hands together as they walked down the hall. They had no classes together but Jim knew somehow he'd find the sniper come lunch time. He had the feeling Moran would never be too far away.

They split ways when they reached Jim's class. Jim watched Moran disappear; as he did he couldn't help but think of how much like a tiger he was. Always stalking about, quick to kill. He'd read how many men Sebastian had killed. No one ever saw him coming. He was a predatory animal who would sooner kill than make friends... So why had he chosen Jim? He wasn't complaining of course, but Jim was sure he was the last person Moran should want to be with.

Jim shrugged, he could figure out the answer later. For now he had to sink into his ignore the world mode. It was time for another pointless day.

He made it through the day, practically floating. Not because he was happy, but because he couldn't remember walking. Jim managed to retreat so far into his own head that he didn't hear anything but his own thoughts. Thoughts about Moran, how it was somehow too perfect. How he was strangely happy with the Moran boy. How Jim felt as if he didn't need to keep his guard up around him. A dangerous way to be. That was certain.

Still, Jim didn't mind this fact.

He was sure that he met Sebastian at lunch but he didn't remember anything from it. His brain was much louder than. Though he wouldn't admit it out loud, even though he couldn't hear or concentrate on anything outside his head, he liked the warm feeling that grew in his chest when he was around Sebastian. Secretly he hoped that Sebastian hadn't felt hurt when Jim ignored him at lunch.

It wasn't until the end of the day that Jim was pulled from his own mind. He was standing at his locker when strong arms wrapped around his waist. He jumped as the sound of the hallways erupted into his ears. He felt lips on his ear and rolled his eyes.

"Finally awake I see." Sebastian whispered, kissing his cheek. He pulled back, releasing Jim reluctantly. His hands sliding across Jim's hips as he did.

Jim turned around "I've been awake the whole day." He informed Sebastian "You just didn't try hard enough."

Sebastian laughed warmly and shook his head "A challenge I see." He crossed his arms "I love a challenge Moriarty."

"I know you do." Jim said. He turned back around to gather the rest of his books. Jim closed his locker and led the way out of the school.

Moran followed behind like a loyal puppy. Jim grinned to himself as the tall boy walked close behind him. People shot them small smiles, some were sneers, and others just seemed confused. It didn't matter though. If anyone said anything Jim would personally rip their throats out. He didn't take to hate from the lowly people who sadly wandered the earth.

Plus he had a tiger by his side.

They found a place over on a bench under a grove of trees. Jim looked out into the parking lot and was happy to find his driver late once again. This time though Jim didn't care how long he took. He didn't have a reason to go home or an overbearing need to leave.

Sebastian wrapped an arm around Jim's shoulders as they sat down. Jim did his best not to stiffen under the affectionate touch. It would take awhile for him to get used to it. To all of this. Moran didn't seem to notice and he whistled softly.

"So Jim, I was wondering if you would join me for dinner this Saturday." Sebastian asked.

Jim looked up at him slyly, "Saturday is a long way away." He twirled a fallen branch between his fingers "But I believe I'm available."

Sebastian laughed and squeezed Jim's shoulders tightly "I was hoping you'd say that." He looked off toward the parking lot for a moment. A strange expression passed over his face. "Does Angelo's sound good?" Sebastian asked, his face returning to its normal expression of ease "Around seven?"

Jim raised an eyebrow at the boy but nodded "Yes, that'll be fine. 'I'll meet you there."

The Moran boy laughed "You will not! I'll pick you up at six forty-five." He kissed Jim's cheek "Okay?"

"Okay." Jim agreed, he moved away from the boy as Maxwell pulled into the parking lot. "See you tomorrow Moran." He walked away before the other boy could answer.

When he reached the car he glanced back. Sebastian was staring in his direction with a sly grin. He didn't seem to notice Jim looking at him. Jim ducked his head and got into the car. He knew that he would start to notice more about the boy now. Being around a person frequently could do that.

He'd always had a sense that there was something more to Sebastian than met the eye. After he'd discovered his family background Jim had assumed that the mystery was solved. That the nagging feeling would disappear. Perhaps he was wrong... Perhaps there was something else.


End file.
